Kitten Confusion
by cookie4clover
Summary: Nalu story! Short and fluffy! Seven kittens! (lol seven) Im not good with summaries, just read to find out what happens :3


**Hello, baby cookiez! This is just a random NaLu one shot I'm testing out. Please remember that I'm new to writing these kinds of things so all reviews and comments to help me improve are welcome!**

 **Also, just a quick clarity, I don't own any of these characters! Hiro Mashima does!**

 **Besides that, please enjoy :)**

As Lucy Heartfilia walked along a familiar path to her guild hall, but she noticed something completely out of the ordinary. A large brown box was laying under a tree beside the path that read ' _Unwanted.'_ The blonde had taken a few curious steps toward the box but had been taken back when she heard a light, muffled meowing coming from inside. Her eyes grew large as she realized that a cat must have been stuck inside of there.

The next thing she knew, she had already raced to open the lid of the box which is where she had drawn to a conclusion that her hypothesis was wrong. Not just one cat, but multiple baby kittens!

"Awwee," Lucy cooed as she watched the kittens scramble around. _'The poor things were probably abandoned and left here to starve!'_ she thought as she pulled the box closer. The mage had seen this kind of thing happen all of the time in books that she's read. Someone leaving behind pets or even a baby for someone else to take care of. Yup, this was just too cliché.

So, doing the normal/cliché thing that she did, she decided to take them back to her house. Lucy had thought that since no one was around and that the box had said ' _Unwanted'_ that she would take them in and feed them (since they looked like they haven't eaten in a while). As she picked up the box full of kittens she thought she saw one of the kittens glow a dim yellow-ish color. Lucy had shaken the thought off as she started to her house. Before she knew it, she was already inside wondering if the landlady would be okay with baby kittens running around. Lucy then realized that she didn't have any sort of cat food in her house, she'll need to leave again to go get some. Before that, she counted them to make sure that if one ran away then she would know.

"... five, six, and seven! Seven kittens in all!" she said to herself as the kittens looked up at her patiently waiting for food. Before heading out to the nearest market to buy something for the kittens to nibble on, she waved goodbye and left.

. . . .

Leaving the _'innocent'_ kittens by themselves.

*~*~*Little time skip to when Lucy gets back*~*~*

She was used to it already.

You know . . . her house being trashed. Food getting stolen.

As soon as the blonde opened the door to her house she wasn't surprised to find her house trashed. She had dropped her bags of food and other kitten necessities (like toys and a litter box) and bolted up her stairs where she was shocked to find the kittens all asleep in one big huddle in the center of her now ruined bed. It looked almost . . . burned?

"I knew it," she whispered through clenched teeth. "So it **was** that stupid blue cat and his equally stupid partner!"

She ran into the kitchen and flamed up in anger to find . . . wait . . . ALL OF THE FOOD GONE?! ALL OF IT?! OH MY, WILL SHE HAVE A WORD WITH THEM.

Lucy stormed out of her house and ran to where she initially thought the two culprits would be. The guild. As she busted open the door to the guild, the members all looked at her shivering, they've only seen Erza do this type of thing and were certainly not prepared for Lucy to start as well. She spotted her target almost immediately and basically teleported over to him she moved so fast. Said boy took one look at the angry Lucy and shivered. He, obviously, had no idea what he did wrong but apologized so quickly that Jet wouldn't even be able to keep up. And before the demon standing in front of him could say anything back, a guild member had pointed to the floor by Lucy's feet and yelled "What the heck are those random cats doing in here?" That had snapped Lucy back to normalcy, she looked down and sure as day, the kittens that she thought were asleep on her ruined bed had been sitting next to Lucy, pawing at her to get attention.

"What the ...?" The blonde mage had cried out as she kneeled down to look at them, and at the same time she thought she saw that same yellow glow surrounding them. Everyone seemed to gather around as they observed the baby kittens and Lucy's weird behavior towards them, because she _did_ just go from demon monster to mom mode. "Do you know these little guys, Lu-chan?" Levy had asked as she bent down to pet the kittens as well. Lucy looked up at her friend and nodded, then she told the whole story of how she found them, and how her house got trashed, which is the reason she was at the guild in the first place. The one thing that didn't make sense to the girl was how the cats followed her. She was running really fast at the time so she didn't see how they could have caught up to her and then walk in the guild without anyone noticing beforehand. Plus, weren't they asleep?

All of these random thoughts flooded her head as she tried to think off all the possibilities. She had gotten a little shake from the bluenette (Levy) to get her out of her confusing trance. Then, Natsu had an idea of his own. He realized that Lucy thought Natsu and Happy were the ones who trashed her house, but he had a ton of alibis to prove that he was at the guild the whole day. So, to prove himself innocent he lightly tapped Lucy on the shoulder and she shot around and glared at him.

"H- Hey now, calm down, Lucy, I can explain," He timidly started.

"Explain what? How much you're going to pay me back for loss of food and damaged furniture?" She retaliated with a snarl. Before he could explain himself, Happy came from out of nowhere and argued "Hey! We weren't at your house today, it must have been those weird cats you have there," he cringed and backed away from them. Natsu had added "Ya, everyone here can say that we were here too," along with Gray who also said from the back "I'll probably never say this again, but flame brain is right,"

Then, as anyone can imagine, they started fighting, which got more people fighting, until the whole guild was in a brawl. With the sighs of Lucy and Levy, they quickly got the kittens behind the bar with Mirajane where they would be safe.

Ok. Well, one thing was for sure now _Natsu and Happy not being the ones to trash the place and the kittens being the only possible suspects left_ but, it was still unclear how the kittens could make such a mess, and follow her to the guild at lightning speed.

Levy was the first to think of an idea, "Maybe the kittens are, this is rather silly but bear with me, magical?" the blunette suggested. Mira seemed to go with that idea also.

"I did here this one story about a mother cat that had some sort of powers giving birth to some offspring not too long ago, that's probably where the kittens you found came from," The take over mage added while stroking the fur of two of the kittens. The blonde took the facts into consideration and decided that it was the most logical reason (besides, she couldn't think of any other explanation).

Damn, she just realized she owed Natsu an apology.

But right now, she needed to figure out what to do with all of the kittens. It would be a huge responsibility to take care of seven kittens on her own, let alone _magical_ kittens. When the guild fight died down and it was turning dark out a few of the members offered to take care of the kittens. Lucy thanked them greatly and wished them luck with their new furry friend.

Just as she was about to head home she saw Natsu talking with Gajeel and a few of the others. Lucy sighed again and realized that she should apologize, and now would be a perfect time. The group split up and said their goodbyes but before Natsu could leave she grabbed his arm. Natsu turned around and when he saw it was Lucy he braced for a second before he realized that she wasn't there to hurt him. She looked rather embarrassed but she managed to get out, "I'm really sorry for accusing you without having any solid proof, I won't jump to conclusions like that anymore and I won-"

Natsu silenced her by lacing his fingers with hers and smiling back at her. She was a thrown back and started to blush at the sudden contact but before she could say anything, "It's no big deal, besides, you can't stay in a house that isn't proper to live in, that's why you're gonna be bunkin' with me tonight, new roommate!" while pulling her out of the guild. At that moment Lucy giggled and realized ' _aw_ whatever' and went along with Natsu where they basically just stayed up all night messing around and playing with Happy. A sleepover you might call it.

 _And that folks, is the end._

 **I hope you all enjoyed that quick little fanfic of mine! Be sure to leave a review, it would help out a lot!**

 **Thanks for reading and goodbye baby cookiez! :3**


End file.
